Black Magic (Final Fantasy IV)
Black Magic , also called Black, is an ability in Final Fantasy IV used by Rydia, Tellah, Palom, Fusoya, and Golbez. Black Magic is the counterpart to White Magic, focusing on damaging the target. The Black Magic command's Charge Time varies, and its charge time is taken from the spell the player selects to cast. Fusoya and Golbez (only in to 3D versions) knows all the Black Magic spells, while Tellah eventually learns all these spells, except for Quake, Death, and Flare via a story event. Abel's Lance and Flare Sledgehammer introduced in the Game Boy Advance version have the ability to randomly cast a specific Black Magic spells that randomly activate when using the Attack command when a party member is equipped with the specific weapon. Abel's Lance randomly cast Tornado while Flare Sledgehammer cast Flare. The Tornado spell from Abel's Lance works on any enemy, including bosses. In the 3D versions, Dualcast is an Augment ability that is compatible with all forms of magic. On the Easy Type version, the majority of the casting times for spells were reduced from their original casting time, making these spells faster to cast. List of Black Magic Black Magic command The following is a list of Black Magic spells that can be learn and used through the Black Magic battle command. Item magic In the 3D versions, Magic Arrow and Dancing Dagger were classified into Black Magic spells. Most spells are used via the Black Magic command, but some spells can be used via the Items command. item magic is cast by using specific weapons from the Item menu during battle. The weapon must be equipped and unlike magic used via the Black Magic command, item magic spells do not cost MP. All spells can be reflected, except for the Dancing Dagger spell. Item magic's spell names are hidden as when the player uses an item, the name used will be that of the name of the item which overrides the spell's name. Item magic can be used even if the user is silenced. In the 3D versions, item magic's power increases and decreases with the modification of the Intelligence stat. Twincast In the 3D versions, some of the original and new spells were classified into Black Magic spells. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Flare verIV.png|Flare ver.IV. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Bio - Tellah SR.png|Bio (SR). FFAB Thundara - Palom SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Tornado - Palom SR.png|Tornado (SR). FFAB Bio - Tellah SR+.png|Bio (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Palom SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Tornado - Palom SR+.png|Tornado (SR+). FFAB Bio - Rydia SSR.png|Bio (SSR). FFAB Thundaga - Palom SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). FFAB Bio - Rydia SSR+.png|Bio (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga - Palom SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). FFAB Firaga - Rydia UR.png|Firaga (UR). FFAB Meteor - Rydia UR.png|Meteor (UR). FFAB Flare - Rydia UR+.png|Flare (UR+). FFAB Meteor - Rydia GR.png|Meteor (GR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Bio - Tellah Legend SR.png|Bio (SR). FFAB Blizzard - Rydia Legend SR.png|Blizzard (SR). FFAB Thundara - Palom Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). FFAB Tornado - Palom Legend SR.png|Tornado (SR). FFAB Bio - Tellah Legend SR+.png|Bio (SR+). FFAB Blizzard - Rydia Legend SR+.png|Blizzard (SR+). FFAB Thundara - Palom Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). FFAB Tornado - Palom Legend SR+.png|Tornado (SR+). FFAB Bio - Rydia Legend SSR.png|Bio (SSR). FFAB Flare - Rydia Legend SSR.png|Flare (SSR). FFAB Thundaga - Palom Legend SSR.png|Thundaga (SSR). FFAB Tornado - Palom Legend SSR.png|Tornado (SSR). FFAB Bio - Rydia Legend SSR+.png|Bio (SSR+). FFAB Flare - Rydia Legend SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga - Palom Legend SSR+.png|Thundaga (SSR+). FFAB Tornado - Palom Legend SSR+.png|Tornado (SSR+). FFAB Meteor - Rydia Legend UUR+.png|Meteor (UUR+). FFAB Meteor - Rydia Legend UUR+ 2.png|Meteor (UUR+). Gallery ;Super Nintendo FFIV SNES Fire1.png|Fire1 FFIV SNES Fire2.png|Fire2 FFIV SNES Fire3.png|Fire3 FFIV SNES Ice-1.png|Ice-1 FFIV SNES Ice-2.png|Ice-2 FFIV SNES Ice-3.png|Ice-3 FFIV SNES Lit-1.png|Lit-1 FFIV SNES Lit-2.png|Lit-2 FFIV SNES Lit-3.png|Lit-3 FFIV SNES Sleep.png|Sleep FFIV SNES Venom.png|Venom FFIV SNES Warp.png|Warp FFIV SNES Toad.png|Toad FFIV SNES Stop.png|Stop FFIV SNES Psych.png|Psych FFIV SNES Drain.png|Drain FFIV SNES Virus.png|Virus FFIV SNES Weak.png|Weak FFIV SNES Stone.png|Stone FFIV SNES Piggy.png|Piggy FFIV SNES Quake.png|Quake FFIV SNES Fatal.png|Death FFIV SNES Nuke.png|Nuke FFIV SNES Meteo.png|Meteo FFIV SNES Magic Arrow.png|MgcArrow FFIV SNES Dancing Dagger.png|Dancing Dagger FFIV SNES Flare.png|Flare FFIV SNES Comet.png|Comet FFIV SNES W.Meteo.png|W.Meteo ;Game Boy Advance FFIV Fire GBA.png|Fire FFIV Fira.jpg|Fira FFIV Firaga.png|Firaga FFIV Blizzard GBA.png|Blizzard FFIV Blizzara GBA.png|Blizzara FFIV Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga FFIV Thunder GBA.png|Thunder FFIV Thundara.png|Thundara FFIV Thundaga.png|Thundaga FFIV Sleep.png|Sleep FFIV Poison GBA.png|Poison FFIV Warp.png|Warp FFIV Toad.png|Toad FFIV Stop GBA.png|Stop FFIV Osmose.png|Osmose FFIV Drain.png|Drain FFIV Bio.png|Bio FFIV Tornado.png|Tornado FFIV Break.png|Break FFIV Pig Spell.png|Pig FFIV Quake.png|Quake FFIV Death.png|Death FFIV Flare.png|Flare FFIV Meteor.png|Meteor FFIV GBA Magic Arrow.png|Magic Arrow FFIV GBA Dancing Dagger.png|Dancing Dagger FFIV Pyro.png|Pyro FFIV Comet.png|Comet Double Meteor.png|Double Meteor ;Nintendo DS FFIVDS Fire.png|Fire FFIVDS Fira.png|Fira FFIVDS Firaga.png|Firaga FFIVDS Blizzard.png|Blizzard FFIVDS Blizzara.png|Blizzara FFIVDS Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga FFIVDS Thunder.png|Thunder FFIVDS Thundara.png|Thundara FFIVDS Thundaga.png|Thundaga FFIVDS Sleep.png|Sleep FFIVDS Poison.png|Poison FFIVDS Warp.png|Warp FFIVDS Toad.png|Toad FFIVDS Stop.png|Stop FFIVDS Osmose.png|Osmose FFIVDS Drain.png|Drain FFIVDS Bio.png|Bio FFIVDS Tornado.png|Tornado FFIVDS Break.png|Break FFIVDS Pig.png|Pig FFIVDS Quake.png|Quake FFIVDS Death.png|Death FFIV Flare DS.jpg|Flare FFIVDS Meteor.png|Meteor FFIVDS Mage Arrows.png|Mage Arrows FFIVDS Dancing Dagger Item Magic.png|Dancing Dagger FFIVDS Pyroblast.png|Pyroblast FFIVDS Comet.png|Comet FFIVDS Twin Meteor.png|Twin Meteor FFIVDS Ultima.png|Ultima ;PlayStation Portable FFIVPSP Fire.png|Fire FFIVPSP Fira.png|Fira FFIVPSP Firaga.png|Firaga FFIVPSP Blizzard.png|Blizzard FFIVPSP Blizzara.png|Blizzara FFIVPSP Blizzaga.png|Blizzaga FFIVPSP Thunder.png|Thunder FFIVPSP Thundara.png|Thundara FFIVPSP Thundaga.png|Thundaga FFIVPSP Sleep.png|Sleep FFIVPSP Poison.png|Poison FFIVPSP Warp.png|Warp FFIVPSP Toad.png|Toad FFIVPSP Stop.png|Stop FFIVPSP Osmose.png|Osmose FFIVPSP Drain.png|Drain FFIVPSP Bio.png|Bio FFIVPSP Tornado.png|Tornado FFIVPSP Break.png|Break FFIVPSP Pig.png|Pig FFIVPSP Quake.png|Quake FFIVPSP Death.png|Death FFIVPSP Flare.png|Flare FFIVPSP Meteor.png|Meteor FFIV PSP Magic Arrow.png|Magic Arrow FFIV PSP Dancing Dagger.png|Dancing Dagger FFIVPSP Pyroblast.png|Pyroblast FFIVPSP Comet.png|Comet FFIVPSP Twin Meteor.png|Twin Meteor FFIV PSP Black Magic Circle 1.png|Black Magic circle effect from ''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV PSP Black Magic Circle 2.png|Black Magic circle effect from Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Etymology Trivia *The magic circle effect on the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection has Greek words inside the inner and outer circle areas of the magic circle. It also has three images of the principle elements: Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Category:Black Magic in Final Fantasy IV Category:Magic in Final Fantasy IV Category:Black Magic